


The taste of Dean‘s

by ricardo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo





	The taste of Dean‘s

“Sammy，要我跟你再说几遍，不要拿我的衣服穿了！你应该拿你自己的衣服去穿。”dean站在大开的衣柜门前无奈地教育着他的弟弟。Dean已经记不清Sammy已经有多少次拿他的衣服去穿了。

可这些教育对于Sam来说似乎并没有起到作用，Sam依旧会在夜晚的时候换上dean的衣服，这是唯一能让他安心入睡的办法，只有感觉到dean的气息他才能安然地进入睡梦。

Dean的气息是奶香混合着麦片的醇厚，这是dean每天早上会为他准备的食物。dean拿着一个大大的碗熟练地打开麦片的包装盒，小粒的麦片会调皮地从袋中跳出蹦上dean的衣服上去，dean会用他肉肉的手把那些捣蛋鬼从他的身上拿下来把它们扔在垃圾桶里当做惩罚。牛奶满满地装在一个大塑料瓶里，dean会用两只手小心地把牛奶抬起来倒在已经被麦片填得半满的大碗里。偶尔不小心dean会把牛奶洒出来，白色的液体会狠狠地跌落在餐桌上又被弹起来溅落在dean的衣服上，衣服上会落下痕迹，一滴又一滴，几个和谐的圆圈仿佛是某位大师的抽象画作品。这样，麦片的余香散落着和着稚嫩的奶味，这是dean的味道，童年的味道。

Dean的气息是皮革与酒精的刺激，Sam不愿承认的是，这其中还糅合着恶心的香水味。Dean爱死了那件John给他的皮衣，他恨不得每时每刻都把它穿在身上。那件皮衣对于当时的dean还是大了一些，穿起来的时候很宽松，下摆几乎长到膝盖。可dean穿着那件衣服简直好看得像天神一般。Dean也是这个时候开始喜欢上酒精，他会用一只手就可以打开一个啤酒盖，他可以一次喝下很多这种黄色的冒着气泡还飘着白沫的液体。啤酒盖被粗暴地打开，经过摇晃的液体迅速地膨胀开，白沫翻涌着溢出从瓶口逃逸顺着瓶身行走，拿着瓶子的手会被弄湿，dean不介意地把手在衣服上擦干，带着酒味的泡沫慢慢融入衣服的纤维之中，最后被紧紧地锁在里面无法逃离。Dean会用双唇包裹住瓶口，而还是有些坚韧的液体从嘴唇与瓶口之间逃走，沿着dean的脖子一路往下，液体依恋地一点一点留在dean的衣服上画出一道美好的线条。当dean把他抱在怀里的时候光滑的衣料会磨蹭着Sam的脸颊，Sam能够感受到浓烈的皮革混合着酒精的味道，意外地好闻。有的时候Sam抗拒dean拥抱他，因为他能够闻到一股不属于dean的气息，大概是哪一个拉拉队长留下的香水味，这犹如凶猛的外侵者破坏腐蚀着dean的气息，也让Sam皱起他的眉头。皮革与酒精，青春的符号，这是dean的味道，青年的味道。

Dean的气息是汽油与烟灰的冷酷。那辆impala应该是dean最爱惜的东西，他会像照顾情人一样温柔地保养着这辆车，他会细心地把他的宝贝从左到右，从前到后擦拭得干干净净，他会熟练地使用工具把损毁的地方修好，他会毫不犹豫地在那些伤害到黑美人的人身上挥一拳，他对impala好得让Sam嫉妒。Dean会自己把滑润的汽油加入油箱中，他享受汽油落在油箱时发出的碰撞声，而汽油有时候会从汽油枪中滴出落在dean手部，衣服会被留下一个没有办法用纸就能轻易擦去的印记，而汽油独有的并不好闻的味道也留在dean的身上。猎鬼时不可缺少的就是一支好用的手枪，dean喜欢把装满盐粒的子弹射击到那些恐怖的鬼怪身上，子弹穿过恶心丑陋的肉体，盐粒让那些肉体化成一团黑色的烟，弹壳孤独地被留在地上它的使命已经光荣地完成了。射击时有缥缈的烟灰从枪管末端逸出，中间夹带着白色的盐粒和金属粉末，它们游荡着，爬上dean骨节分明而又白皙的手指，又贪得无厌地滚落到美好的手背上进一步附着在袖口周围，衣服上残留着淡淡的类似烟草的味道。Sam会在dean给他一个安慰的拥抱时闻到这种味道，残酷冰冷却带着莫名的温暖。这是dean的味道，成年的味道。

Sam清楚地记得dean每一个时期的味道，深藏在记忆的最底处，不能忘也不敢忘。

Sam已经很难记清他什么时候开始喜欢把自己套在dean的衣服里感受dean的气息，这件事似乎像是某种与生俱来的嗜好。Sam记忆中，自己永远比dean矮了一个头，dean能轻易地把他抱起来，能用双手把他紧紧箍在怀里，dean是哥哥，哥哥似乎就应该比弟弟大一些，无论年龄还是身高。

Dean会在每次Sam偷偷拿走他的衣服时气急败坏，他不知道警告过Sam多少次如果他再拿自己的衣服去穿，就会狠狠地教训sam一顿。Sam还是穿着dean的衣服入睡，可dean没有真的教训过他，狗狗眼是dean的紧箍咒。

Sam会发觉dean的衣服好像越来越小，每次要穿进去总要费好大的力气，短小的衣服穿在自己身上显得有些可笑，可那些衣服在dean的身上却显得很宽松，Sam找不到原因。

Dean的味道就像是催眠药，Sam能够在这种味道的包裹下安然入睡，他不知为何。

时间不断地改变着dean的气息，无声之间雕琢着dean的面容，稚嫩到青涩到成熟，这些改变仿佛一夜之间，而Sam却能缓慢地感受到这些变化。他能准确说出dean的气息，这是属于他一个人的，因为这是他的哥哥。

Dean早已在旁边的大床上入睡，他的脸正对着Sam，Sam睁着眼睛放慢自己的呼吸，拍是惊扰了着动人的景色，双手伸在空中用手指一笔一笔地描绘着dean的轮廓，dean的味道深重地闯入Sam的心脏之中。


End file.
